


Resting wings

by Hebiaczek



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebiaczek/pseuds/Hebiaczek
Summary: Kaito has been KID for quite a while now and it's starting to take it's toll on him. In search of a way to unwind after yet another heist he decides to try something fun or very stupid - he'll figure it out later.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 12





	Resting wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Yes! I am still alive (somehow xD). I know I should continue writing my multi-chapter story but frankly speaking I have little to no time (working, doing apprenticement and going to school in the weekends!) as of late and it's hard to find enough focus in me to be able to continue something so massive or write at all. This little one-shot came to me in a dream and I wrote it in between lessons. I had somebody read it and I hope we found all mistakes but I can't promise that and sadly won't have time to check it again.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this :D

Cold, night’s wind caressed Kaito’s face, as he flew over Tokyo streets. Despite how many times he had already seen this view, he still enjoyed it and it usually helped him to unwind after a heist. Seeing his house’s rooftop he started descending but landed on a different one instead.

Although he did it several times in the past, he knew that landing on his house and slipping into it while in a KID costume wasn’t really the brightest idea. True, most people were asleep at this hour and even if they weren’t, they were very unlikely to be looking at his house, especially with the Nakamoris still away for the heist. Still, there always was a chance that somebody might be looking, notice him and report it. He could of course lie his way out of it, but it was better if he didn’t need to. He was suspicious enough already. And after doing all of this for so long now he was also tired of lying...

So, no - tonight he wouldn’t be reckless in that regard and he would make sure that when he got anywhere near his house, he would be wearing something less eye catching. 

Carefully, he maneuvered himself over a chosen rooftop and collapsed the glider moments before his feet touched the tiles. He bended his knee to soften his impact, touching the surface with one hand. He knew that nobody was home but still wanted to be as quiet as possible. He glanced briefly around to make sure nobody was watching and slipped to the edge of the roof, to a spot beneath which he knew was a window. 

Considering who the owner of this house was, it was probably more reckless than going back home but that was what the thrill was all about, right~? At least he didn’t have to worry too much that the owner would be suspected of being KID, if anyone noticed him.

With swiftness, gained from his heists, he reached down, opened the window and slipped inside. Crouching on the carpet, he allowed himself a brief moment to relax and exhale before getting up, closing the window behind him and pulling the curtains to block the view. That done, he allowed his shoulders to drop a little and turned to look around the room. 

Since he was alone, he didn’t try to force down a soft smile which pulled on his lips as his gaze slipped over tiny knick knacks neatly stacked on a small shelf above a desk filled with unfinished homework and books. As he continued to move his gaze, he noticed a hem of a dress sticking out of a closet, preventing it from being shut and parts of pajama scattered around the floor, indicating that the owner was in a rush before leaving. Or was just being sloppy, as Kaito thought with mild amusement and snorted softly. 

He walked over to the discarded clothing and picked it up, carefully folding it in his hands, while moving to the unmade bed. He placed the pajama on the sheets, reached for the pillow to fluff it up a little and covered it with the quilt. That done he sat down on the bed and laid back.

Staring at the ceiling he figured that he was probably acting a little like a creep but he couldn’t help it. He desperately needed a distraction. 

Numbly, he reached into his pocket and took out a huge diamond, which he stole tonight. For a few moments he allowed himself to just quietly stare at the proof of his successful heist and recall it. 

Neither of his detectives were present and although Nakamori and his crew were getting better at figuring him out, he was also getting better at fooling them as well, so it wasn’t much of a challenge. He didn’t even try anything big for tonight. Just knocked out a guard, slipped into his persona, stole the diamond, ran with the Task Force ‘looking for KID’ around the building, set out a dummy, so that they would be sure it was him who stole the gem and simply walked out of the building. On his way out, he noticed Aoko in the crowd, chanting her ‘anti-KID’ slurs and holding her banner. And that was it.

He had every right to call the night a success but didn’t have it in him to be happy about it. Especially now, as he watched light dancing on the diamond’s facets, scattering around the room. It was beautiful, some might even call it breathtaking. He longingly stared at a red dot on the wall but sadly, it was accompanied with other colors of the light’s refraction. 

This wasn’t Pandora. It was just another worthless, millions-worth rock. Like so many before it.

With a heavy sigh he hid the gem back into his pocket and got up. He probably should be changing his outfit and getting out of the house before the owners returned but he really needed to distract himself with something reckless.

And so it happened that he had just the right idea~ 

With a smirk on his lips, he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Holding in a childish chuckle, he slowly breathed at a mirror above the sink to form a fog and with a gloved hand he started writing on it. He knew exactly who would be the first to take a bath after the owners returned and she would be furious at him when she saw this~

He held back another chuckle and was about to form a little more fog, when he heard some noise downstairs! 

He got himself distracted alright… Enough that he didn’t notice when somebody returned home. With cold sweat dripping down his back, he plastered his back against a wall behind the door - not the best hiding place but with little luck nobody would enter the bathroom before he could slip out.

Thankfully it sounded like only one of the house occupants had returned, but it seemed that they were walking up the stairs. 

‘Just go to your room, so I can leave…’ Kaito thought desperately, while making sure he kept his breathing as even and as quiet as possible.

Sadly, it seemed that Lady Luck did him enough favors for the night as suddenly the lights in the bathroom went on and a person walked in. If the room was any bigger Kaito might have hoped to be able to slip behind their back but with how tiny it was there was only a fracture of a second before they noticed him. So instead of escaping, he closed the half step space between them and wrapped his arms around the person.

And got hit with an elbow to his side for his efforts. 

As well as a deafening shill which made him back away and shield his ears. He noticed his opponent take the opportunity to turn towards him and grab a mop, which in hindsight he probably should have hidden the moment he entered the bathroom.

He curled in on himself and raised his arms in defeat but still got whacked on the head.

“Bakaito!” the girl shouted and hit him again with the mop on the arm he tried to cover his head with. “You gave Aoko a scare!”

Kaito groaned with pain, “Ahoko, you brute! That hurt!” he complained.

She hit him again for good measure, but on his side and lighter this time. “Good!” She huffed and frowned at him. “What is Bakaito doing here anyway? And why are you dressed like that? What if dad saw you, you idiot?!”

He rubbed his sore side and head but smirked at her slyly. “Knew you’d be the first to come. Nakamori-keibu still has to fill the post-heist paperwork after all.”

She shot him an angry glare. “And who’s fault is that, Aoko wonders?”

He grinned at her shamelessly and spread his arms, shrugging in a helpless manner. She raised her weapon again making him cover his head but didn’t hit him this time and sighed heavily instead.

“Kaito…” she started what sounded like a question but bit her lip and dropped her gaze to look away from his childish facade. 

Aoko lowered the mop and put it against the shower to lean towards Kaito and carefully slipped her hands under his cape to wrap her arms around his waist. He failed to suppress a twitch as she did that but couldn’t help the warmth spreading in his chest when he realized what she did. He laid his head on her shoulder and took a deep breath, relaxing in her hold.

He figured she must have realized that he didn’t come just because he wanted to mess with her. And he couldn’t help but feel grateful.

It was two months now that she knew his secret. He never expected her to understand his reasons but she did. And although she still hated KID - even said she had a double reason for it now - and didn’t really accept what he was doing, she promised to keep his secret to herself. 

It was awkward at the beginning, as they didn’t really know how to act around each other anymore. She wanted him to be more open about everything and not hold any more secrets from her but he found it impossible to fully drop his Poker Face even when they were alone. 

Eventually they settled back into something akin to their usual norm from before he donned the cape - he still pranked her and made a joke out of everything and she still did her best to keep him in check and punish him whenever she could manage to.

But somehow, it felt like they were closer than ever. And most importantly he didn’t feel alone anymore either - which was more than he thought he could hope for.

He clenched his eyelids and wrapped his arms tightly around Aoko, hoping to convey his gratitude and love he still couldn’t confess in words. She murmured softly a soothing sound and allowed them to stay that way until he managed to compose himself again.

As he finally lessened his hold, she stepped away and looked at him with a grimace. “Don’t you have anything else to wear? Dad should be coming any moment now.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her teasingly. “Oh~? You want to watch me change~?”

She stuck her tongue at him in disgust but he didn’t miss how she flicked her gaze away shyly from him. “Ew! No!” She turned on her heel and stormed out of the bathroom and towards the stairs “Aoko is going to make some tea now!”

Kaito didn’t bother to hold back his chuckle this time and changed into black clothes he had stashed on his person. He used them to get in and out of the heist but he doubted anyone would call him out on it. Next, he looked into the mirror to make sure he looked more like himself. He washed away the remains of make-up he missed earlier and combed his hair with his hand to spike them back up as usual. That done, he breathed on the mirror to fog it back up and with a soft smile, wiped away his message from earlier.

He walked down to join Aoko again and was happy to see that she made some drink for him as well. 

“Just so Kaito knows…” she grumbled, picking her cup to her lips to blow at the warm tea. “Aoko will brain him out next time, she sees him wearing THAT in her house…”

Kaito snorted and grinned at her, putting his cup away. “Yhm, sure. By the way Aoko~ It’s not very ladylike to keep your clothes scattered on the floor. Especially your panties... Not very hygienic either, you know. Though I can’t say I mind the sigh-” he cut himself off, dropping to the ground to dodge the cup hurled at him and sprung back up to run from his enraged friend.

He was so focused on dodging and continuing to tease Aoko, that he completely failed to notice the sound of a car pulling in. The first thing he heard was the door opening behind him and it made him instinctively dodge, both the stool, which Aoko threw at him and the new possible opponent. Which resulted in Ginzo nearly getting hit square in the face - thankfully he managed to block the flying furniture with his arm. Needless to say, the man was less than thrilled about it...

They got sourly scolded for it and the mess. Ginzo ordered them to clean up but it didn’t seem like he was really angry with them. He even offered Kaito to stay for the night but he refused and after cleaning up and saying his goodbyes, returned home.

The disappointment from failing to find Pandora again didn’t bother him anymore, as his mind was too distracted with the fun he had while dodging Aoko’s attempts to ‘murder’ him. As he laid in bed, he recalled the hug they shared, feeling the familiar warmth spread again in his chest and lull him to sleep.

Who could know that failing to hold a secret could feel so liberating and nice?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine~  
> I’m not really used to writing anything even remotely romantic but I hope I didn’t fail here too badly xD  
> I would love to read what you thought about it :D
> 
> See you next story~!


End file.
